


The Promise

by danieldyers



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, The Wicked Powers Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, ghost - Freeform, slight KitTy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danieldyers/pseuds/danieldyers
Summary: Kit's breakfast time (and staring at Ty time) seems to be interrupted by a ghost. Another reunion. One which he never expected to have.
Relationships: Kit Rook & Rosemary Herondale
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	The Promise

This was normally a bad idea. What, you may ask? Normally a bad idea for Kit Herondale was going to do something on his instinct.

These instincts have paid off sometimes, which gave him confidence to go ahead with them everytime. But these instincts have also often led him to a few dangerous situations and a few embarrassing ones which he would never confirm.

Just a few moments ago, Kit was sitting in the kitchen of the LA Institute and talking to Ty when suddenly got the sensation of something. He tried to ignore it and continue focusing on Ty but he couldn't. For the first time in his life, he couldn't focus on Ty. Kit tried to act as if everything is normal, so that Ty wouldn't think that he was being ignored as Kit had recently been forgiven for his "dramatic leaving" — Dru's words, not his (in his words, it was a perfectly, normal and Herondale thing to do) — and he didn't want to lose Ty ever again. When he knew he just couldn't shrug it off, he excused himself from the table without any explanation. No one commented on it as everyone was busy in a conversation. Ty raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything either.

Which led him to walking towards the beach at the current moment. Kit wasn't heavily armed, all he had was the dagger Jace had given him and his magic over which he had no control.

When he reached the beach, he saw a woman standing there with her feet in water.

No , not a woman but a ghost. 

And not just any ghost, it was his mother.

When Kit saw her, he swallowed a sob. And without meaning to, he spoke harshly, "What are you doing here? I thought you had gone on."

After finding out about his mother, Kit had wondered if she would ever come to earth and how he would react to seeing her.

Tessa had told him that some ghosts come back for an important occasion so Kit guessed that this must be why she is here.

"Christopher..." Rosemary said while turning around. She had a surprised look on her face. Actually, her face was a mixture of emotions : happy, reluctant, sad, excitement.

"I didn't think you would want to see me, Christopher. I had hoped to see you at least once, when I returned to the land of the living."

She moved towards Kit, and put her hand on his cheek but she couldn't touch him so she put her hand down.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really shocked to see you. I imagined it so many times that it doesn't feel real."

Kit had never spoken so easily to someone, he had never felt this comfort in speaking about his true feelings. But words just poured right out of his mouth.

"I'm sorry too, Christopher." Rosemary said with a small sad smile on her face. "I'm so sorry Kit that I was not able to see you grow up. I didn't want anything more in life than to see you grow up into the wonderful person you are, but I didn't want to put you in danger."

She had tears coming out of her eyes. Kit wanted to hug her and ask her not to leave again. He said "I'm not a good person, I've done things that shouldn't be forgiven."

"Kit, I know about the necromancy. It doesn't matter to me that you helped in doing it. What matters is that you tried to stop it. And I couldn't have asked for a better son."

Kit couldn't control his tears. This isn't fair. This shouldn't be fair. It was a sweet torture, knowing that he won't be able to see his mother again.

"I miss you." That was all he said while crying.

After a while, when both of them managed to control their tears, Kit asked "How come you're here? Tessa told me the dead only come when something important is about to happen." He winced while saying 'dead', but Rosemary didn't comment on it.

"You are lucky to have Tessa and Jem as parents. They are wise and know about both love and loss." She said. "Tessa isn't wrong. I wouldn't have been able to come otherwise."

"So...?"

"I have come to warn you." Kit looked at her sharply.

"Warn me about what?"

"Dark times are coming, Kit. The necromancy is going to have consequences for which many will pay. I want you to stay safe. I know you won't shy away from danger, especially when you yourself have a sister now you want to protect. But danger will be twice for you. The faeries will be searching for you as well. All I want is for you to stay safe but most of all happy. Promise me, Christopher you'll stay happy and live every moment of your life to the fullest."

Kit put his arms around her. He couldn't physically touch her but knowing that she was near was enough for him.

"I promise."

He closed his eyes for a moment and heard, "Goodbye, my Christopher."

He hastily opened his eyes at hearing this and saw that his mother was gone.

"Goodbye Mom." He whispered to the air.

He had a bittersweet smile on his face and broke down there. He had tears flowing out of his eyes and was kneeling on the cusp of the shore.

That was how Dru and Ty found him after half an hour —crying, kneeling with his hands covering his face.

They were saying something but he couldn't hear them for all his mind was hearing the sweet voice of his mother singing to him

Well, a cherry when it's blooming 

It has no stone.

A chicken when it's pipin' 

It has no bone.

The story of 'I love you'

It has no end. 

The baby when it's sleeping 

Has no crying.


End file.
